


Process of Elimination

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Laura plan their first vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Process of Elimination

Title: Process of Elimination  
Pairing: Kara/Laura  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~250  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Kara and Laura plan their first vacation...  
A/N: Written for a prompt from [](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[ **astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/). 

  


“Tauron?” Kara asked.

Laura shook her head.  “Too rocky.”

“Picon?”

Laura pulled a face.  “It’s the middle of their winter.”

“Gemenon?”

“Really, Kara?”

“Where the frak do you wanna go then!?”

Laura calmly produced the brochure she had picked up from the travel agency.  Kara took it and read the cover. “Argentum Bay?”

Laura nodded.  “It’s perfect for us.  They like Capricans.  The water is wonderful this time of year.  And there won’t be so much activity, like there would be at Hedon.”

“Maybe I like _activity_.”

“I know you do.  But you like me more.”

Kara had nothing to say to that.  There was very little in the worlds that she liked--loved--more than Laura.  If she wanted to go to Argentum Bay, that’s where they’d go.  Kara moved closer to Laura, embracing her.  “Scorpia it is,” she said into Laura’s ear.

“I’ll book it tomorrow.”

Kara nodded.  There would be more planning, then packing.  Laura was meticulous to a fault sometimes, but Kara loved her anyway.  Plus, having Laura plan so much, meant Kara wouldn’t forget to pack underwear or something.  And then they’d get there; it would be perfect.  Among other things, Kara would finally see Laura in swimwear.

Laura kissed Kara’s forehead.  “What are you thinking about?”

Kara looked at her and smiled.  “You.”

“What about me?”

“I’ll get to see you in a bikini.”

Laura smirked.  “Only if we make it out of the hotel room.”

  
  



End file.
